Straight Up Romance
by Gypsy Love
Summary: The complete story of Manny and Craig.
1. Chapter 1

**Infatuation**

She saw him for the first time getting out of his father's car on the first day of school. She didn't even know his name. Didn't matter. Her breath caught. Time somehow slowed, stopped, caught up with itself again. The black leather jacket, the way he walked, the set of his shoulders. Her eyes locked on him and followed him across the parking lot, up the steps, and through the glass front doors of the school.

**Adoration**

Lost. He'd been basically lost all day, new school, his father's words from last night ringing in his ears, what he had said after he shoved the plate of food off the table. 'Pick it up,' Craig took deep breaths and vowed that it wouldn't happen again. He could be good. He couldn't find his classes, the halls were so crowded. Falling asleep in homeroom. _Off to a great start._ Then he saw Emma in the library. He'd just seen her the other day with Angela and only knew it was Emma because he overheard. He narrowed his eyes at her and her friend, the girl with the thick dark hair in braids, the pretty eyes. She wouldn't remember him. There was no way.

But Emma babysat Angela and if he talked to her he could probably get to see his sister. And he needed to talk to somebody. So he sauntered over, sat next to her, and she peered at him over the cover of her book. He glanced at the other girl, she was really pretty. And he noticed how she was looking at him. Lovesick.

**Invitation**

She stared at him and knew she should stop. Couldn't quite help it, felt out of control. Listened as he pieced together his history with Emma, and now she had a name and a connection. Craig. Joey's stepson. Emma had dragged her to that wedding five years ago and she didn't really remember seeing Craig there. So she had been eight and he had been nine. Children. That time was unconnected to this one. So she gazed at him, comfortable with the fact that he was paying attention to Emma. Emma invited him to Spike's party, and Manny felt something twist inside her as she waited for him to say yes. Or no. But his eyes lit up and he would go. He left them and Emma brought her hands up to her mouth, giggled that he would be coming tonight. Manny giggled with her and thought that they could share it now but soon it would be hers alone.

**Interruption**

It was nice. The adults drinking and laughing on the little porch. Coloring with the sidewalk chalk with his sister. Manny was near him. He could see her sneaker as he colored the dinosaur. He could see her sock, the smooth skin of her calf, the edge of her jeans. He heard her laugh and he liked that. And he felt at ease for once. He'd be home on time.

Called over, standing on the little porch, listening to the adults joke, listening to Angela talk in her sweet little voice. Eating a hotdog but just one, so he would still have room to eat dinner with dad. And then the red convertible pulled up, and he saw Joey driving, Joey getting out with the kite wrapped in wrapping paper, and he stepped toward his friends, and Angela's face lit up and she ran over, "daddy!" and everything went on but he moved to the end of the porch, tried to hide. Joey couldn't see him. He might tell his dad. He might call him, or, or, something. Something bad like that.

But despite hiding Joey saw him, and from the corner of his eye he saw Manny and Emma looking at him with that look, that look like they knew something was wrong. He hung his head. "I don't know why but your dad had made it clear that he doesn't want you hanging out with me or with Ang," Joey said and Craig's eyes widened in alarm. "You talked to him?" That was that. He was dead. And he'd have to go home and face it, being hit, being kicked, beaten. Dark scowl on his face. Why'd this have to happen? He started to leave but saw Manny's sad eyes right before he left.

**Glimpses**

The next day at school she saw him here and there, mostly looking down. Sitting on the stairs, staring at the money he held. She saw a band aid on his hand, knew it hadn't been there yesterday, wondered what happened. Emma talked to him but she didn't dare. Emma talked about why he left so suddenly and what she had overheard. Emma had talked to her, too. 'Craig's dad doesn't want him to see Joey or Angela,' and Manny had shrugged, not sure why he couldn't see his sister but aware that his mother, who had been Julia, had died.

So he was not only handsome but tragic, too. She saw something tragic in his downcast eyes. She wanted to talk to him but didn't dare. It was okay that Emma did. For now it was okay.

**Valley Girls**

Craig bounded down the stairs, feeling the dog collar chafe at his neck. His father would never have let him go to this dance or do anything. He kept comparing his life before to his life now. He couldn't help it. Joey watched him enter the kitchen with amusement, sat on the couch and sipped coffee or tea. "I thought you had a date?" Craig said, and headed for the refrigerator. "Cancelled," Joey said, "Story of my life," He watched Craig in the kitchen. "Who are you supposed to be?" he said. "Sid Vicious? The Sex Pistols?" Joey shook his head. "Not too cool in the 80's were you, Joey?"

Drinking soda before he left, trying on the fedora. "Anyone special going to be there?" Joey said and Craig thought about Manny, her dark eyes and sweet smile, her sexy voice. Emma's friend. "There is this one girl, but she won't be there,"

He didn't actually know that many people. Sean wouldn't be there. Emma and Manny wouldn't be. How was it that everyone he had met was in eighth grade? Walking toward the school, thinking that it looked funny at night, he heard his name, stage whisper. "Craig!" He looked down and to the left and saw Manny and Emma dressed up, and he smiled.

**Unexpected**

It was enough to be here, to see Craig as he walked around in that outfit of that rock star. Manny didn't know who he was dressed as and she didn't care. He looked, with that dog collar and the sleeveless t-shirt, he looked…indescribable. He snuck them in, and she saw the slight tip of the hat and the wink as he walked away. She couldn't breathe around him. Felt high without oxygen. And Emma looked good tonight and maybe Craig liked her. She talked to him more. She remembered him from Joey's wedding. She'd sort of helped Sean and Joey find him the night he ran away. Emma had told her about it in hushed tones, 'His father beats him, and he was breaking down his door when he was on the phone with Sean. He stood in front of the train, Sean said, and would have let it hit him but Sean dragged him out of the way. Then Joey and Sean found him in the cemetery at his mother's grave, but I knew he would go there. I told them to look there,' So maybe he loved Emma. If he did she would have to accept that.

Slow song, and Craig came over to them, and maybe she didn't want to get hurt so she told Emma he was coming to ask her to dance, and she saw Emma's eyes get all shiny and excited. Manny took a deep breath. She had to pull it together, even though her heart was breaking. She'd have to be happy for Emma.

"Manny, do you want to dance?" he said, and she was so surprised all she could say was, "Me?" Swallowed hard and looked at Emma's heartbreak, but Emma was a good friend, too. "Go. You two go. I'll stay here," She pushed them away and Manny took Craig's hand, walked out onto the dance floor like walking out on a tight rope. Glanced back at Emma. One of them would always be left behind.

**Oblivious**

Manny was a little scared but it was okay, so was he. He didn't look back at Emma like Manny did. He had no idea she liked him, too. The disco lights swirled around them, the music was soft and slow, and it felt nice to have her in his arms.

**Fantasy**

Stuck in school, all these boring hours. Manny filled some of them by thinking about Craig. The dance. The way he had tipped his hat and winked. The feel of his arms around her on the dance floor. The lights shining in her eyes. Maybe he was in love with her. Like she loved him. Maybe he wanted more.

She wrote his name on the back of her notebooks but it wasn't enough. Somehow it wasn't enough. She saw him in her mind's eye, giving her a single red rose, stopping at her locker, kissing her lips. The words trembling on his lips, the emotion in his eyes, "Manny, I think I love-" Always cut off by some unpleasant reality. Ashley Kerwin, that goth chic in grade nine. He was always talking to her, leaning against her locker. But in class, the thick gold sunlight falling in through the windows, the teacher's voice a soft comfortable drone, she saw Craig dressed up, reaching out for her, giving her gifts and kisses and his eyes, the way he looked at her, just like he did that night at the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Options**

Craig walked down the halls with Sean, walked by Manny and saw her smile at him. He smiled back and Sean smirked. "Manny's pretty cute," he said and Craig nodded. Then he walked by Ashley and she smiled, too. Ashley had short spiky black hair, purple lipstick, charcoal eye shadow. He'd been talking to Ashley in some of their classes together, and she was so mature. He liked that. She was different from Manny, but he liked them both. He had options.

**Courage**

Manny walked next to Emma, waiting to see Craig and nearly walked right into him. Could only smile when he said hi. She whined to Emma about liking him and so why didn't he ask her out? Emma looked down at Manny and told her girls can ask boys out, her mom did. Her mom asked Simpson to marry her and Manny swallowed, looked down. That didn't seem romantic to her, that didn't seem right. Craig should be asking her, like he asked her to dance. That was the correct order of the universe.

But the universe was on its head and she'd never felt this way before, she'd never wanted to so completely devour somebody like she wanted to devour him and if it meant asking him to the movies then that's what it meant. And Emma was telling her to, and how did she know? Maybe Emma was just God's messenger or the secret voice of the trees all humming together, the great beyond giving her marching orders. Ask him. So she screwed up every once of courage she had and walked over to his locker. Ashley was leaving in her black vampire dress. He had been talking to Ashley. Manny closed her eyes for a second so she could ignore that.

"Craig, I like you," she said, and then wanted to die. What was she doing? She couldn't breath. His eyes were wide and she looked at them, could see the specks of brown and green and blue. His eyes were all colors at once and she felt sick. Wished she could turn back time. Damn Emma, what did she know?

"I like you, too," he said, still looking surprised, but she thought maybe it was okay. Asked about the movies Friday night and he agreed. She squealed in happiness and then covered her mouth, felt like a child again. Told him when and where to pick her up as she walked backwards away from him, and then she spun around and ran to tell Emma.

**Like step-father like son**

Craig brushed his hair in front of the mirror, put on his fancy blue shirt and nice new jeans. Manny asked him out and he had to smile. She was so sweet and cute. It would be fun. Went down stairs and found Joey in the kitchen with Angela.

Joey fussed over him, fixing the collar of his shirt and he was reminded of his mother.

"So you finally asked that Ashley girl out?" Joey said, and Craig shook his head.

"No, actually, Manny asked me out," Joey frowned. He knew Manny quite well, Emma's little friend. Emma was so young but Manny acted younger and Craig just seemed older than they were. Not just by one year but by several years. He saw Manny and Emma as kids.

"Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Just by 11 months, Joey," Joey smiled because Craig was so defensive. He knew she was too young, too. Oh well let him make his own mistakes.

"Okay. Age ain't nothing but a number,"

**Picture Perfect**

Manny felt light headed, kept taking little shallow breaths. She could feel the make-up sitting heavy on her face. Could feel the mascara move every time she blinked. Emma was smiling at her indulgently and had helped her get ready. Manny had been watching her cautiously, finally satisfied that she was over her little crush on Craig. It wasn't really real with Emma. Emma was more in love with Sean, if she'd just admit it, which she wouldn't, she was stubborn. It was her, Manny, who was in real love with Craig. Real love, like get married love, like have kids love, like spend the rest of your life together love. Ashley was a fly in the ointment.

Knock on the door, and she saw Craig's silhouette, and she felt so deliriously happy and scared and just alive. She ran and hid while Emma answered the door and she heard his voice. Closed her eyes until Emma came and got her.

**Subjective Reality**

It hadn't gone well at all. Craig thought maybe Joey was right and Manny was too young. She'd talked and talked and she was so…young seeming and sounding and he didn't quite know what to do with her. She was so pretty, especially with the make-up which he liked, and dressed up a little like she was. But she had this energy that was like a child's, and she kept pulling him along and seemed to be trying to act grown-up and missing the mark. And he'd thought of what it would be like to be out with Ashley. Probably better.

She'd gone to kiss him after he'd sat down because she knocked him on the head with that ball. He knew, although he'd never really kissed any girl before, saw her eyes starting to close and the head lean and he almost closed his eyes. Almost kissed her, let her kiss him, despite the fact that he hadn't had fun and she was too immature. Then he opened his eyes and jerked his head away. He couldn't kiss her. It would be like kissing a child.

**The One**

If she hadn't known for sure before she knew now. Craig was the one. It had been great. The carnival. The toy he won for her. The almost kiss. She frowned. How she had wanted to kiss him, how it had almost happened. But he'd said he didn't want her to be late getting home and maybe that was all it was. Maybe he was scared to kiss her, like she was a little scared. Next time. Next time for sure.

**Reckoning**

He'd been avoiding her. Saw her from the corner of his eye, explained to Jimmy and Spinner how bad the date had gone. Said that she reminded him of his five year old sister, and his friends made faces of shock and disgust but it was true. She was pretty but prettiness wasn't everything. They were in different places.

Walking and talking with Ashley and he felt it with Ashley, felt that she could get him. That she wouldn't, something. Throw herself at him, look at him with that adoration that he didn't quite know what to do with. And then his locker all decorated and Manny was there and his heart just sunk, and Ashley looked at him with amused pity and said she'd see him later.

Manny was reading the writing on the wall, but she stared after Ashley and then turned to him, her face set.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore," she said, and Craig said, "But she's in my class," and Manny shook her head, dismissing that.

"You're moody again," she said, and then, "your locker, you don't like it?"

She was nearly delusional and Craig felt bad, didn't want to tell her what he had to tell her. She'd feel bad, he knew. He understood that but couldn't help it.

"It's not my locker I don't like. Manny. It's you,"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Rave Reviews

Sunny day, walking next to Ashley. He missed her already, didn't want her to go to Montreal. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him and he watched her run off. Manny sauntered over, the new sexy Manny with her crop tops and low slung hip hugger jeans and platform heel shoes. She toddled over and regarded him coolly. Handed him a flyer for a rave.

"Come," she said, and there was secret promise in her voice. He shrugged, vowed in his head not to go. It wouldn't be fair to Ashley if he went.

"Maybe," he said.

****

Keeping Secrets

She saw him through the crowd, watched him weave his way to her. Licked her lips and smiled wide.

"You came!" she said over the music, the beat that she could feel in her head and her chest. Craig looked guilty, but he smiled at her and nodded, and she took his hand and led him onto the floor, danced against him and she could feel him through his clothes, could feel every muscle as he moved.

****

Having A Girlfriend

He danced with her, buried his face in her hair, wild black curly hair. It smelled like coconuts and apples and he closed his eyes. She put her arm around him and he said to her, "I have a girlfriend!" but it didn't matter. It didn't matter now. She kissed him and he kissed her back, her kisses different from Ashley's.

****

Serenade

Picking up the pompoms and the uniforms, Manny was passing through the gym when she heard the first notes of a song. Guitar notes. She looked up and sitting on the edge of the stage was Craig. Still so cute but sort of older now, his hair longer and more curly. Taller. She'd noticed all the changes in him. Ashley stood near her, staring at him.

"No laughing, okay?" he said shyly, ducking his head, and Ashley nodded, said, "Okay,"

The song, that melody, Manny listened to Craig's voice, the texture of it, the sort of sexiness in it. She closed her eyes and imagined that this song was for her. Sully sucked. Sully was nothing compared to Craig.

****

Conned

The bright promise of the evening didn't just fade but imploded as Spinner's antics led to Ashley's anger, and he saw it smoldering in her eyes. He wanted to punch Spinner. That would feel good. Really good. Ashley dragged him outside and they fought, and he walked away from her, his anger almost uncontrollable. When he was angry he felt like his father. Felt control slipping, like a slippery leash with a pit bull pulling on it.

Inside, violently shrugging away from everybody, he grabbed his camera and took off. Fuck them, fuck her, fuck everyone.

****

If It Was For Me

Manny watched the mood between them change, uncertain of why but why didn't matter. She felt like some sneaky other woman, felt lousy for wanting someone else's boyfriend. But he had been hers first. It wasn't fair that Ashley had him. It wasn't fair at all.

She saw the mood change, saw them both go outside and then Ashley came back in, dragging Paige into the kitchen. She saw Craig come back in, push Jimmy off of him and go and get his camera and storm out. This was it. Her chance. And she was an opportunist, if nothing else. She wouldn't miss her chance.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Not Now

Anger and disappointment and frustration warred within him for precedence. He walked fast, nearly running, hoping to outrace it.

"Craig! Wait!" He had heard the click click of high heels on the sidewalk behind him, and now Manny's voice attached to it. He didn't want to see her or anyone. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone.

She caught up with him and tugged on his sleeve, and he shrugged away.

"Not now, Manny,"

****

Now

She felt sneaky, and older than her years. She could see all this with her third eye. He was hurting. He needed a soft place to fall. She'd be that soft place.

She tilted her head and listened as he explained that he screwed up, and beyond that she saw that he always sort of felt that way. And she saw that his father being abusive had effected him when it came to love and affection. Eyes narrowed, her little hand holding his sleeve so he wouldn't get away. She saw what Ashley couldn't see.

****

It's Okay

Manny was beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes, smooth skin, pretty clothes. She wasn't that little immature girl he'd gone on a date with last year. He blinked, surprised. This night had strayed pretty far from the plan. He was supposed to be in Ashley's bedroom, taking off her punk goth clothes one by one. Instead he was here, in his garage, with this ultra feminine girly girl.

She looked at him with the half open eyes and she was breathing fast and he was slipping, too. But after he kissed her he pulled away, thinking of Ashley. How easy it was to cheat on Ashley.

"It's okay," she said, and pulled him close to her.

****

The Best Night

She felt so happy, so fulfilled. Now Craig would be her boyfriend and she'd feel this happiness every day. Sitting in the sunshine on the stone wall with Emma, her smile bursting, legs swinging. Emma asked her what but she couldn't quite say. Not yet. She only told her it had been the best night.

And Craig walked by, his bag slung over his shoulder like he wore it, his baggy faded jeans sort of clinging in the right places. The curly hair, his eyes looking lighter in the sun. She jumped up and saw the cautious look on his face and in his eyes, and even through her delirious happiness she knew that wasn't a good sign.

****

Ashley

Manny tried talking to him and he didn't know what to say to her, what to do with her. Behind her he saw Ash, her soft smile, forgiveness in her eyes.

"Manny, can I talk to Craig for a minute?" Ashley said, not really paying attention to Manny, not like she should have. Manny's face crumpled in disappointment and she hung back.

****

No, No

She read the body language, the way Ashley touched his sleeve and his hand and leaned toward him. She heard the apologetic lilt to her words. Craig wasn't hers, no clean sweep. Not by a long shot.


End file.
